Lord Elrond's Birthday Festival
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Celebrían is planning a birthday festival for her husband, Lord Elrond Half-elven. Will it go as planned? What of Glorfindel and Lindir's sing-off? And what of Elladan and Elrohir's gifts for their father? It's sure to be a celebration Elrond won't soon forget. Happy birthday, LadyLindariel!


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

For LadyLindariel on her birthday. :)

*.*.*

On most days, Lord Elrond would have taken parties with much intrigue and interest. Well, today was no different, for he was roused by his lovely, silver-haired elven wife Celebrían, who planted a fair kiss on his lips. Yes, she was his silver moonlight to her darkness, due to his dark hair flowing down his shoulders. Today, his hair was ruffled, due to all the sleep he got last night.

"Time to wake up," Celebrían said, moving off the bed.

"I'm up," Elrond said, getting up. He nearly forgot what day it was. His birthday! How would he celebrate? He didn't know. He looked at his lovely wife, smiling with such tender affection. He asked, curiously, "Do you know what day it is?"

Celebrían smiled, admitting to him, "It's your birthday. I haven't forgotten." She waved her hand, telling him, "Come, Elrond. There's a festival waiting for you. A small festival with our friends and family. With dancing and music. There'll be a cake, too. That's why we need to get up and get moving. I promise this will be splendid. The twins have something for you, too—" She gasped, the moment Elrond wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the side of her forehead. "Oh, Elrond! You're a tease!"

"I try to be." Elrond patted her sides, making his way into the bathroom. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

"Right," Celebrían said, delighted to see her husband so cheerful. It made his birthday all the more special.

~o~

Elrond and Celebrían left their room minutes later, Elrond dressed in silver-blue robes, while Celebrían wore a silver dress that matched her hair. The Valley of Imladris was a welcome sight. It was the perfect opportunity for a party, which Elrond found in a small area beside the waterfall. It wasn't a long walk to the waterfall, but it was worth his time.

He smiled at the silver and blue streamers, as well as the orange lanterns hanging from the ropes. Elrond smiled also, delighted to see Glorfindel and Lindir attend the party, as well as the twins and Arwen, his dark-haired daughter, seated at a red covered table. They were inside a small tent, where Elrond's friends and family were gathered. Elrond was pleased, as well with all the food that was brought in and out by the elven caterers.

"Is this an all-day celebration?" Elrond asked Celebrían, kissing her on the forehead.

"It might be," Celebrían said, as the dark-haired elven twins, Elladan and Elrohir, approached their parents, handing their father their gifts.

"There are more gifts on the table," Elrohir said, pointing to the table, where all the presents were stacked up.

"And plenty more pranks!" Elladan cried, cheekily.

"Elladan!" Elrohir hissed, quieting his brother.

"Sorry Ro," Elladan said sheepishly. "Can't I have a little fun?"

"Not too much fun," Elrond said, opening Elrohir's gift to reveal a ring, with a dull orange gem, sitting on a plaque. Elrond raised an eyebrow, telling Elrohir, curiously. "What is this?"

"It's the ring you won from the last battle against a troll!" Elrohir said, pleased. "I thought you might want a plaque."

"This ring's power has been destroyed. It won't hurt us anymore," Elrond said with a smile. "Thank you, Elrohir." He hugged his son, delighted.

"You'll love this!" Elladan said, just after Elrond tucked Elrohir's gift in his arm, opening Elladan's gift. Elrond smiled at the taxidermy coney, sitting on a mahogany plaque. It was a cream-colored rabbit, too. A big one! Elladan smiled, telling his father, "That's the first coney I caught this year! I thought you might like it!"

"You gave him a stuffed rabbit?" Elrohir asked, questioning Elladan's gifts.

"What? I thought Father might use it for something, put something up," Elladan said, smiling.

"I will take it with heart," Elrond said, holding both his son's trophies. He smiled, admitting, "These are the best gifts a father could ever receive. Thank you."

"The party's not over." Elrohir said, showing his father the festivities. "There's games, dancing, music, karaoke. All the fun stuff!"

"This festival's in your honor," Celebrían said, as Elrond set their son's gifts on the presents table. "You can do whatever you wish."

"I think some food will be in order," Elrond said, helping himself to eggs and sausage.

"Breakfast sounds good," Celebrían said, joining him.

As soon as they collected their food, Elrond and Celebrían found a spot at an empty table, nestled under the white tent.

Elrond smiled, gorging on the food. He knew there would be more celebrating to come. For now, he was happy to have a full belly, at least.

~o~

The celebrating continued into the early afternoon when Lord Elrond's cake was brought out. The cake was chocolate fudge with milk chocolate icing. It tasted good.

The party ended a little after one, with the golden-haired elf Glorfindel and the brown-haired elf Lindir doing a sing-off. Elrond laughed at the comedy Glorfindel and Lindir ensued, with the two elves working together at the end of their performance. They were welcomed with cheers and laughter from Elrond, his friends, and his family.

"Thank you, but I take my Balrog-slaying seriously!" Glorfindel said with pride.

"Of course, you do, Glorfy," Lindir said, pleased. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll play my _lute_!"

"You're lute! You're _lute!_ " Glorfindel sang, teasingly.

"Well, this was splendid," Elrond whispered to Celebrían, as they made their way back to the Last Homely House. The green-leafy trees and the Spring flowers blooming along the dirt road made the trip worth it. In the end, he had a very festive birthday party, with many more to come.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
